Sev, Stay With Me
by lavenderrain2017
Summary: Kathleen (oc) loves Severus Snape while reading the HP books, she time travelled to the wizarding world, wanting to save her half-blood prince. Will she be successful in bringing Severus out of his shadow and love for Lily, or will she be treated as any other Hogwarts student, and not melt the icy heart of the Potions master? cp: Kathleen / snape (not bl, not hp/ss)


Encountering my Half-Blood Prince

Chapter 1

Note: HP7 was published 21st July 2007 :D

30th July 2007

Signing with relief, Kathleen closed her worn-out textbook and stared into space, caressing the words Chemistry slowly. The stress of A-levels is finally catching up to her in the final year of high school. This is not the first 2 am study session she had done this term, nor will it be the last. She always wondered what was the point of studying all of these useless subjects, well, maybe except Chemistry – the only subject she loved. The reason is simply the close resemblance it bears to potions… her favourite subject at _Hogwarts_. "Well, it is not that you can ever go there and escape your daunting exams." Kathleen taunts herself at the thought of the wizarding world. Harry Potter was the thing that mattered the most to her in life, and a certain _professor_.

"Look…at…me"

Those words haunt her, during school, during sleep, during… everything. Why? Did she ask, why? Snape deserved so much more, he was the hero behind the boy who lived, behind the reason the Dark Lord was defeated. His love for Lily was unconditional, and Dumbledore used it unashamedly to help himself accomplish his goal and social standing in the wizarding world. What about Severus' soul? What about his heart and happiness? Kathleen would give anything for her half-blood prince to have a happy ending. But once again, it is just a novel, isn't it? Just words on paper, it would not matter even if J.K Rowling one day agreed to her suggestion.

Kathleen looked up and stared at her professor lovingly, "I will protect you, Severus, forever." Her signature sweet smile pulled across her features. _I will_.

She closed her eyes, darkness nor sleep nor dreams came to her.

"George, is that a girl or a boy?" "It's a girl!" "That is awesome! I have always wanted a little princess. Can I please hold her?" That was all Kathleen heard, before she felt the strong pull inside her, her soul felt torn into thousands of pieces, her body being squeezed, turned and tortured. Dizziness welled up inside her. She was transferring, travelling somewhere. Slowly, she struggled to open her eyes despite the dizziness and blurry vision. Where is this? The room she was in had tall cabinets with fancy curtains and Greek-style decorations. With some difficulty, she focused her eyes on the woman carrying her. Just great, typical English-woman style. The uneventful travel and dizziness led Kathleen to make a conclusion. She time travelled and her soul was reborn into another body. She was reborn in England, 5000km away from her home country. How more exciting can someone's life get?

"George, she is looking at me, such a beauty, isn't she?" "Of course, don't you see who are her parents?" The magnetic voice of the man was beautiful, with a strong London accent. "George, have you given our little angel a name?" "Yes, darling. Let's name her Kathleen. She is only deserving of such a beautiful name." Kathleen? This was no coincidence. The reborn of her soul was planned, destined. Even the name is the same! "Darling Kathleen, welcome to the Everdeen family." Kathleen Everdeen, Kathleen repeated the name to herself. She did not have a choice. Since it was decided, I will follow my path and fulfil what is needed of me. She pondered and closed her eyes.

There are four members of her new family. Her father George, an outstanding man, who never neglected the family; her mother Alice is a typical housewife, taking care of the two kids in the house. She was an amazing talent for cooking and rarely any temper, except for important matters like this one, "Kathleen! Don't you pour your milk away, it will help you to grow taller, just like your brother." She has a brother, who is very useless in her eyes. He always bullied her as kids, but now she can get it back at him.

"No mom, I think Kathy is great with this height, any taller and it's not cute. Although, it's not much of sight now…" This is her annoying brother Arthur.

The new life was peaceful, actually, more peaceful than she imagined. No exams, no stress, it was like being a child all over again. She _is_ a child all over again. England, what a beautiful place, somewhere so always wanted to be, as this is probably the closest place on Earth to Hogwarts, with its ancient buildings and Harry Potter film sets. It's just that maybe, she is a bit too close, a bit more closely than she thinks she is.

A/N: Hey guys! Fish here :) thanks for reading the first chapter! This (obviously~) is a time-travel fic. If you don't really get it, Kathleen has travelled into the wizarding world, reborn as a new baby into a new family, however having her memories from her last life, and her main goal is to save her prince =) The cp in this story is Kathleen and Severus! tsk tsk, that's why you guys are reading this right... do leave suggestions in the comments! ^_^


End file.
